


Day Six: Biting

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Discovering a kink, Jealousy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, Tony is a trooper, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Normally, Steve doesn't let himself get jealous. But even he has a breaking point.





	Day Six: Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A whole week of Smut?! And three more weeks of this? I don't know how I'm going to make it! But let's go with day seven.

Steve was a traditional lover. It wasn’t that he felt men couldn’t be with men or that marriage had to come before sex (as both of those things were already happening between him and Tony on a regular basis). But he did think there were some things that hadn’t changed since before he joined the army in the 40s. Courting the guy that he fancied was mandatory, and he never came before the fella he took to bed. If they fought, they made up before going to bed, and morning sex was only permitted if Tony promised to eat something besides coffee for breakfast. 

But his biggest rule when it came to dating Tony Stark was that he never left marks someone else could see. He wasn’t possessive, knowing that trying to control a man like the genius would only leave to embarrassment and heartbreak. And jealousy didn’t seem appropriate with the flirt. Tony’s playful nature meant that he could compliment like the best of them, enjoying making women blush and men preen in pride at getting his attention. But Tony always came home with Steve, and eagerly crowded into the captain’s space for kisses the soldier was too well-manner to engage in while in public. Though he sometimes had the urge to leave a nibble or blemish on Tony’s tan skin, he always pushed the thought aside with logic and reasoning.

Until now. 

“Oh, right there.” Tony’s mouth was filled with heavy pants as his back arched against the wall, legs wrapped tightly around Steve’s waist. The large palm pressed to the outside of the naked thigh, the pants dangling off the ankle of the other leg. Tony’s shirt was popped open, buttons left spinning on the floor of their bedroom. The super soldier hearing meant he still could hear the music playing from two floors below, where their guests were still enjoying the night. But Steve couldn’t care about being rude when hiking Tony higher on the wall, thrusting deeper into his lover’s body. Without thinking, he mouthed at the tempting neck in front of him. Tony clenched around him when Steve’s teeth grazed the pulse, which throbbed rapidly from their jerky movements. 

“Hold on to me.” The order was met instantly, Tony’s arms wrapping around Steve’s broad shoulders to cling to the back of his neck. The support allowed him to angle his hips upward, lust spreading through his stomach at the delicious noise that spilled out of Tony’s parted lips. 

“Wha-what’s gotten into you?” The fact that Tony’s mind was still firing enough to formulate questions irked something inside Steve, who tightened his hold on the trembling thigh to yank Tony into his thrust harder. It was an appreciated gesture, from the noise the engineer made, and Steve’s pride swelled while his teeth traced against the sensitive throat. “Not that I’m complaining, cause you are **super** sexy like this and Strange was two seconds from being tossed off the balcony-” 

“Tony, less talking.” The growl he released was too obvious, and he knew the second that Tony picked up on the underlying tone. 

“Wait, is this cause of Strange? Cause of what Petey told you he did when we were on Titan? That was two years ago and for the universe-oh god. Yes, Steve, keep-fuck!” 

The words melted out of Tony’s mouth when Steve sunk his teeth into his neck, feeling the soft skin bend under his mouth. He knew it would bruise too far up to hide under a collar. Others would see it when they returned to the party, and they’d know what the two had disappeared to do.  When the next person approached Tony, when they tried to flirt with the sexy, brilliant, man, they would know that he belonged to someone else. The thought made Steve released the bruised spot to bite another piece of flesh, ignoring his conscious to listen to the gasps now vibrating the throat held between his teeth. Tony’s body tightened at the sensation, and Steve’s hips drove in harder, chasing the heat flooding his veins. 

“You wanna mark me up, darling? Wanna-ah, Steve- wanna make sure they know I’m yours?” Everything felt right, the possessive undertone of the sex making the soldier’s lust rise. Hands refused to let the man arch too much, pressing his tongue against the skin sensitized by his bite. Tony’s cry of pleasure made Steve reached down between them, jerking the heavy arousal while the genius shuddered into the touch. “Fuck fuck fuck. Bite me harder. Make me **feel** it.” 

Steve’s mouth groaned into the skin presented to him, crawling down to another piece of unblemished throat to bite again. His hips were pounding harder now, nearly slamming the leaner waist into the wall he’d propped Tony against while he left the indents wherever he could. If Tony felt any pain, his leaking cock didn’t show, eagerly spilling into Steve’s hand. The fact that Tony was enjoying the dominance was striking low in his stomach, hands gripping tight enough to bruise the trembling man against him. A well timed thrust into the abused prostate paired with his teeth nibbling over the first bite had his boyfriend tensing around his cock, the pressure sending Steve right over the edge. The mess on his fingers made him grind harder into the pliant body, enjoying how the sensitive hips jerked and squirmed in his touch. 

When the pleasure of his orgasm faded, Steve pushed away from the chest he had leaned into, eyes instantly drawn to the bruised skin in front of him. Guilt was washed away when seeing the dazed look in Tony’s eyes, the billionaire slumped happily against the wall.  Red and purple bites gleamed under the low light of the bedroom, and the owner of the marks shivered when Steve brushed his thumb against them. 

“Next time, make sure I cop a feel on Quill. Want you to fuck me into next Tuesday.” Tony’s casual words had Steve shaking his head, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s grinning lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve just wants people to leave his boyfriend alone! Is that such a crime? And of course Tony is going to encourage it. He gets to run around with Captain America's marks all over him. Hell knows I would. As always, kudos, comments, and let me know what you think!
> 
> Day Seven: Aphrodisiacs


End file.
